


It's now or never

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Wrestling kink 1/2 [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, Eventual Sex, F/M, First Time, Innocence, Oral, Safe sex cause it's sami and bayley, WWE NXT, Working through past issues, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: My first wrestling kink (pg1) prompt fill, for the prompt of bayley/sami- nxt- first time, the specific request (slightly shortened):Bayley has never had sex before but she really wants to with sami. He is terrified of taking her v-card, what if he hurts her. Somehow it works outObviously I expanded off this and may have gone a little off topic for the original prompt but hopefully you still like it





	It's now or never

They had been avoiding the issue for weeks now and finally bayley had had enough, she was more then ready to give herself to sami and tonight she wouldn't allow him to find a way around it. No brushing her off, drawing out kisses, making excuses or plain refusing her, tonight she would get what she had wanted for weeks, one way or another sami would claim her virginity before nights end 

With determination blazing in her heart she made her way out for her match, sharing a brief glance with sami who had just arrived at the gorilla. She flashed him a smile, a way of saying good luck for his next match and he returned the sediment with a quick glance around and slightly flushed cheeks. With how she was feeling it wasn't a surprise that she completely bested her two opponents with time to spare and energy to burn, she spent five minutes spreading the love with hugs before heading backstage 

She walked pass sami as he waited for his music and blew him a kiss secretly hoping he'd win this match against tyler, her plan might go better if he had a win under his belt tonight. With his music starting he couldn't return the action but bayley didn't really mind as she headed towards the locker room intent on watching sami's match and cleaning up 

Bayley's hair was almost dry at the ends by the time sami came out of the boys locker room, all smiles since his win against breeze. Mentally bayley made a note to thank tyler later with muffins and hair braiding for unintentionally making her night a little easier

She bounces on the balls of her feet while sami laughs lightly, only stopping when he pulls her close for one of her favourite things, hugs. Bayley considers a kiss but decides to wait when it won't be quick or chaste and instead relaxes into his grip, she'd take what she could get when it came to work as sami got extremely shy easily 

"Woah, sami" the obnoxious voice of enzo is loud and like a spooked bunny sami pulls back, bayley turns, she doesn't have the time to kill him now, maybe later when she was no longer an 'innocent'. It's lucky he's got big cass otherwise everyone probably would of killed enzo by now 

She sighs, shakes her head to clear it and focus while big cass drags enzo away. With the distraction gone, she turns back to sami silently grabbing his hand and leading him towards the car park. Their almost there with Bayley's mind starting to wander to the cute shade of red sami is currently when they run into the worse thing they possibly could of, the bane of Bayley's current problem, the man that turns sami from a cute pink to a sick white within seconds 

Kevin Owens, the one person in the universe bayley can actually manage to hate wanders like the bear he is right into their path. With no apologies or a way around the man scratching his gut in front of the backstage exit bayley decides to do the nice thing, the sensible thing, the bayley thing, she shoves him out of the way. Well she tries to, more so she pushes his chest with a disgusted look and he stumbles backwards from surprise, either way she ends up out the door with sami behind her before he can react

Sami doesn't say anything not that she thinks he can, after seeing kevin it's always hard for him especially when she brings up tonight's topic

Something inside her yells to go back and spend the night beating kevin with his own severed arm because there's no way sami will sleep with her now but the small hopeful part of her whispers that it's still salvageable. She doesn't believe it but agree or not she's not about to give up, besides sami's going to need the bed weather their sleeping together in it or not. With her emotions in check and heart set on her plan she ushers sami into the car and out of the cold night air

It takes some assistance but she gets sami buckled up, hoping it doesn't make her seem too mom like cause then she's really doomed and turns the radio on, flicking till she finds a station sami will like. Once she's done all she can to please him for the ride, she pulls out of the parking lot thankful that sami seems fixated on the window mist when she catches a glance of kevin in the rear view mirror. Holding her breath till he's out of sight she can't help but step on the gas a little as if afraid he'll chase after them 

Bayley's thankful when sami starts to sing along to the radio and while they talk a little during the later half of the trip to the hotel any silence between them isnt uncomfortable

When they finally pull up at the hotel she's surprised by the press buzzing about for nxt takeover: London but it's pleasant and works in her favour despite all the shoving since sami is asked about his win against tyler tonight. She answers a few questions of her own, though her sole focus is on sami's bright smile and she can practically hear her subconscious whisper 'I told you so' when they finally head upstairs without that smile fading

Heading into their shared room that smile brightens up the entire place, making it feel like home despite being so far away. She drops her bags beside sami's at the door and spins as he closes it, observing the colour filling his face under her gaze

She takes a few steps closer and that seems to be all the confidence he needs as she feels the door against her back seconds later. The lock clicks into place and bayley couldn't be more grateful for sami's win as it always seemed to give sami that little bit of extra confidence he needs, she hopes it'll be enough for him to use tonight 

Thoughts drift away as they drift towards the couch and bayley finds herself in sami's bashful lap. She knows it's only for comfort on both parts but still everything's progressing so well she's not sure if she should moan or jump for joy at the quick progress

Sami's tinted cheeks don't stay in her vision for long as their lips lock once more and sami rests his hands on Bayley's sides before allowing them to slide down to her hips. It's all going so well, she's deliciously out of breath and sami's hands are still on her but it hasn't really gone further then the intense make out session. While it's great and bayley loves it, her body is practically screaming at her to go further 

As if it can no longer stand to wait her hips wiggle on their own down and against sami in a suggestive way. It pulls a gasp from her lips when he pushes her back a little but that's not why, no by now that's expected, what isn't is the clear hard on pressing against her. It's such a surprise bayley isn't sure what to do but she knows she's smiling so when something in her body tells her to swish her hips again, she does, loving the groan and colour it draws from sami

"Don't" his words contradict his body but it's not anything she didn't expect so really she shouldn't be pouting right now, maybe it's stubbornness or how far she's gotten but she asks the same useless question like always "why". When sami looks at her though there's something different there in his eyes and bayley wonders if it's the truth. "You know why" he counters vaguely as his hands move from her hips to her thighs, stilling the slight rocking of her body she hadn't even realised she'd been doing

"No I don't... I know it's because you say you don't want to hurt me but" bayley glances away finding it hard to ignore the hands on her thighs that almost burn "I feel unloved sami" she finally manages to say as she meets his eyes once more "I know you won't hurt me and using it as an excuse only hurts more, so just tell me the truth... Do you just not want me"

Bayley's words seem to leave sami speechless as he looks into her gaze with a shocked one, she can understand why after all she's never voiced such things to him before but after everything at the very least she needs answers, needs to know if she's doing something wrong

They remain like that in silence for so long bayley thinks she might of broken sami. "I'm sorry" she finally apologises "I know it's not fair of me to suddenly say all of this just because I want something." Bayley isn't quite sure what she's doing but looking into sami's eyes she's decided it can't hurt more then it already does. "I know it's especially hard for you after seeing kevin tonight and while I know it's selfish I'm so ready sami to give all of myself to you... Please just let me show my love for you"

Sami's expression appears torn, hands still resting on her thighs but not pushing her away like she would expect. "I thought the same thing to bayley... Back with kevin, when I gave him it all" she falls silent and let's sami explain, she knows it's a hard topic for him to be opening up about but she's grateful. Sami's never been this open about what happened with kevin so she listens carefully to every word. "I gave him my virginity probably before I was truly ready but at the time I said the same thing as you, anything to make him happy and it hurt, it hurt so much in a way I never want to make you hurt but what hurts the most right now is the regret I feel" he takes a second to breath and push back the tears as his hands move up to cup her face. Staring into his eyes bayley can finally understand why and it makes her hate kevin all the more for hurting sami so deeply "I just never want you to feel the same way... The thought I could scares me" 

With sami's confession in the air his hands drop back to his sides and bayley allows his head to rest against her chest while she thinks. Fingers card through strawberry hair while her mind runs over all sami just said, her beloved sami was so hurt but he was only afraid of hurting her the same way 

Her heart ached neither of them would do that, sami didn't deserve what kevin had done to him but she couldn't just let it ruin sami either

With a careful breath she draws sami's attention back up to meet her eyes and she can see all the raw emotion that lies there. "Sami I love you, I'm never going to regret that, nothing that happens can change it." "I don't love you like kevin said he did because I will never throw you away, that's why I'm so sure of this because sami nothing I ever do with you could ever be a mistake" she watches his eyes widen, let's him take it in for a second before continuing. "Neither of us are kevin, your not going to hurt me like he did and I'd never hurt you." "I trust you enough to know this and I hope you trust me enough to know the same" sami opens his mouth to respond, to reassure her but her smile stops him

"I already know" her hands move down to cover his "so please sami trust that I know what I'm doing and let me show my love to you" she's not sure it'll work and that's alright because sami's already given so much tonight but when he slowly nods Bayley's heart skips a beat

Her smile is met with his own and they share a gentle kiss before Bayley's hips shift, sami's still hard which is a pleasant surprise. Not wanting to waste time she stands after a moment, gently leading sami into the bedroom by his hand and ignoring the chants of 'it's finally happening' in her head in favour of controlling the nerves and excitement fighting in her heart 

With the bed in front of her she spins slowly on her heel and proceeds to lie back on it, taking sami with her with gentle kisses. When their finally on the bed, sami hovering over the top of her it all seems to set in for bayley and she smiles with joy despite not knowing what to do. That alone brought back the nerves, she didn't watch porn because why would she need to when sami in the ring was enough to make her hot

A blush crept onto her cheeks and this time it was sami who was reassuring her, hand brushing over her cheek. "Don't worry, just lay back and I'll do my best" he says smiling, almost making bayley laugh "I promise you'll enjoy every minute of it." Bayley smiled back, nodding she was thankful for sami's relatively normal speech as she didn't think she could handle to much more currently 

Doing as sami said she relaxed allowing him to remove her clothes down to her bra and underwear. A matching set of little miss naughty underwear that bayley would be embarrassed of if she didn't know that sami had the matching mr tickle boxers to go with it. Now that bayley thought about it, the innocent underwear didn't seem so innocent despite being from the mr and mrs men range

When sami pulled off his shirt her entire mind went blank and she found herself sitting up. It was weird, it wasn't like she hadn't seen him in less but somehow this felt different, more intimate. She realised she was staring a split second before sami drew her open hand against his chest where it had been hovering over the skin only moments before "it's okay, you can touch too" his words were soft as his free hand trailed down her exposed thigh, making her shiver with delight

The look in sami's eyes was something she hadn't seen before but it was a look she was quickly growing to love as it made her feel so completely

Bayley knew she was taking things slowly but appreciated the patience sami held as her hand ghosted over his chest, his muscled arms, down his lean but toned waist to tenderly palm at his hard on. She heard his intake of breath, eyes flicking to his face in slight worry the look she saw there though left her breathless 

Sami's eyes were closed, a look of pleasure contorted his features and his eyes were closed as if it would help him keep control. Bayley grinned when sami opened his eyes again, she had done that to him. Pride swelled slightly in her heart as she helped pull sami from his pants but before she could go for his Spider Man boxers he stopped her

It made her confused and worried for a moment but with sami's reassurance he managed to entice and coax her back to her back. It was exciting the way sami's hands ran along her inner thighs, making it hard to stay still or not moan. His fingers hooked lightly into the top of her underwear and he inched them down in time to the kisses he trailed up her thighs. Once the two met sami's mouth did the rest to tug them off 

Her head felt light, her lower stomach hot as as her eyes flicked down to sami's. He was observing her with a mischievous glint in his eye and despite how exposed she was to him she didn't feel embarrassed. She was definitely grateful sasha had talked her into laser removal as sami's hands touching her bare sex almost drove her crazy 

She really did go crazy when his tongue touched her, it was just a small experimental swipe but she had never felt anything like it. The soft chuckle that left sami set butterflies free in her stomach, she blushed over the scream that had left her and readjusted her hand in his hair so she wasn't pulling so hard. When his tongue finally met her again she was more prepared this time yet still her grip tightened and she moaned loudly, bayley had never felt anything so good before 

Her breathing picked up and she found it hard to control her hips that just wanted to grind down against him. With her body all but arching up to meet him sami set his hands on Bayley's hips to help keep her still while he pushed closer tongue licking deeper 

Bayley wasn't quite sure what was happening all she knew was sami was closer, tongue caressing her insides so intimately, her pleasure built into pressure and then that pressure became intense pleasure. Her mind whited out while her body convulsed ,hips jolting with her scream as sami's gentle licks kept her grounded 

When she finally settled from tremors to gentle shaking, sami sat back and licked his lips obscenely which made bayley whimper softly between uneven breaths 

"Wow" she barely gets out still slightly dazed and sami smiles "yeah wow" bayley was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and slowly all his worries were fading away. He watched her laugh and after a moment helped her sit up just enough so he could finally free her chest to his heated gaze, not pulling back this time when she pulls his boxers down. They land on the floor with the rest of their clothes and they take a moment just to take each other in 

"You sure about this" sami asks one more time, reaching towards the bedside draw "of course I am" she responds smiling up at him. Sami nods, it's all he needs to be sure now that he knows just how much Bayley's sure she wants this... Wants him 

He pulls the draw open to retrieve the lube and a condom that's probably been in there for two months or more, ever since bayley got really determined. She giggles when he places the packet between his teeth and he can't help his own blush at her reaction though it's not like he can verbally defend himself so instead he spreads the lube on his fingers and reaches down between them. He starts slow, working in one finger and then two with little trouble, it's tight though and he makes a mess of the lube when he worries and adds to much

It's enough to make him bright red but he gets a third finger in and then a fourth just to make sure she won't hurt much when he does finally get inside her. With bayley moaning, squirming and squeezing around his fingers sami slowly pulls them back out deciding she's been sufficiently prepped 

He rips the packet with his teeth and applies the condom under Bayley's seemingly intrigued watch before adding more lube. He knows he's probably gone a bit far using about half a bottle but for Bayley's comfort he'd use a full bottle if needed 

Bayley's hand brushes his arm and sami looks up before allowing her to manoeuvre his arm, linking their hands. "You ready" he asks once he finally can't hold back any longer "I've always been ready" she whispers back, legs wrapping around his waist. He smiles leaning down to press their lips together and swallow the moan as he pushes into her tight heat

His forehead rests against Bayley's shoulder when he's finally all the way in, her breath soft in his ear. "You okay" he whispers, it takes a moment before she nods "yyyeah... Just a bit" he watches her flush "full?" It's a question and he can't help a light laugh 

"Yeah that's the right word" he kisses her face softly "you always make me feel so loved" he whispers softly as he locks their lips once more. Bayley returns the passionate kiss, blinking lightly with a small smile when they pull back for air "I love you too" she whispers back smiling. She nuzzles his neck before moving her hips experimentally and gasping with slight surprise 

"Pain" sami's immediate to worry and bayley barely suppresses a giggle before she shakes her head, legs pulling him close "move sami" she almost begs lightly in his ear avoiding adding a far from it to the front of her sentence in favour of another hip roll 

Sami's cheeks are flushed and he feels so many things as if it's the first time for him aswell but he manages to move and it's amazing. Everything they both dreamed of only better, Bayley's hand squeezes his and her legs pull him closer. With her words in his mind he allows bayley to set the pace while he thrusts forward into her 

Whispers of I love you's and pleasures that neither had ever truly experienced was exchanged between them. Sami felt privileged to be able to be Bayley's first experience, to experience this with her at all

He kissed her again till he was breathless and had to pull back instead panting against her neck and chest, kissing the beautiful skin laid out before him without any real pattern or direction. "Sami" she whispered free hand raking through his hair and holding him close "it's happening again." He just managed to pull back and watch bayley go over the edge, the look of her bliss alone sending him crashing over with her in one of the most intense orgasms his ever had 

It took all his energy not to just fall on top of her, stopping his body above hers instead. He could feel her thighs trembling around his waist, feel the press of her panting chest against his and he kissed her softly "bayley sweety drop your legs okay" it takes a moment but she loosens her legs till they slide to the bed beneath them 

Once he can breath again sami slowly pulls out of bayley, disposing of the condom before grabbing a warm washcloth to gently clean up bayley anyway, hoping it'll help with any aches she'll surely feel later 

He crawls back into the bed only moments later and a sleepy bayley rolls over with a satisfied smile on her face, cuddling into sami's chest. Sami can't help his smile "you did so well" he praises her kissing her forehead as his arms wrap around her holding her close. It felt right "we have to do that again soon" was all he got in response and he laughed lightly despite his own grogginess "yeah we do" 

When he was sure bayley was asleep he relaxed, resting his head against the pillow and playing with her messed hair. "I love you" he whispered before he closed his eyes "I love you too" bayley mumbled against his chest before the two fell into a peaceful sleep. Two things for sure, that neither would ever regret it and that everything would be right from now on because both their hearts beat for the other


End file.
